First Kiss
by PervertedHermit
Summary: When two people kiss for the very first time , there is no other feeling like it. My lil fic captures Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings before and after their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little warning, this will be fluffy. So if you dislike Fluff get out now. Usually I am partial to lemons, but I just felt …….fluffy? I guess is what you'd say. On with the romance.

I Do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the shows characters. 

**First Kiss**

It had started as arguing, but turned into an actual conversation. They recalled their best battles, their worst arguments, and memories that had formed long before they met. But now the small hut was filled with tension.

Kagome stood and stared at Inuyasha, who looked at her wordlessly. Her cheeks flushed, she could feel his eyes on her. She hadn't realized until now just how much she craved to be alone with him. Kagome's eyes flitted up his face to look into his amber-colored eyes.

Heat bloomed in her chest as they gazed at each other.

Inuyasha fought to control his hands, he wanted to reach out and touch her face, just once, he wanted to know what her skin felt like. Kagome smiled at him and before he realized it he was smiling back. He stood up, still careful never to break eye-contact with her. Inuyasha's eyes blazed with a new intensity, and emotion welled up within Kagome, she looked at him longingly.

He placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her towards him, searching her face for a sign to continue. Kagome was frozen, paralyzed by his touch. She knew now without doubt that she could kiss him and he would accept it.

The space between their faces began to close. Inuyasha cupped her cheek in his hand. Kagome closed her eyes; they were less than an inch apart. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Then the space between them slowly disappeared and Inuyasha's warm lips met hers. The foreign sensation made her whole body tingle. She tentatively placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the rough fabric of his Fire-rat kimono against her fingers. It seemed time had stopped and they were the only two people alive. They parted lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening progressed as normal, except for the awkward silence between Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all rolled out their mats to prepare for the night's rest. As Inuyasha sat in his usual position in the corner propped up by Tetsuiga.

Night fell upon the band of weary travelers and sleep encompassed them quickly, aside from Kagome that is. She gazed at Inuyasha as he dozed lightly. She didn't know what to make of their affection for each other, love seemed too strong of a word. But her affection for him had undergone a transformation, which was more than just companionship. A strange longing had begun to grow inside of her. A longing that was put to rest when they kissed. She unconsciously ran her hand along the smooth skin of her hip. _Inuyasha_ she thought. Being so close to the object of her affections how was she supposed to act, now that the unspoken connection between them had been confirmed?

It was just a kiss, but how much would it change things? What was to become of the moment they shared? They could just forget about it, but she didn't want to. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's clawed hands, the hands that had protected her, fought for her, and earlier that evening, held her.

She was restless, wanting something she knew she shouldn't think about. Her eyes roved over his body. She had bandaged him up enough to know what lay beneath his usual red garments. Everything about him called to her, made her need him, made her need to touch him, or to simply be with him. The simplest touch, the tiniest glance was enough to fuel her longing for hours.

She felt like she might burst inside from the feeling. The hand that had been resting on her hip moved down between her legs, and her fingertips lightly pressed an area that sent shivers through her entire body. Her eyes closed in pleasure.

Inuyasha's mind was buzzing. He had tried to rest for a while but it proved useless. He could not stop replaying the events that had taken place that night. Kagome was never far from his mind. A small wind blew around him, carrying with it a strange scent that quickly disappeared. He sniffed the air around his friends individually, everything smelled normal. Until he got to Kagome, the scent was emanating from her. He had smelled it before, a feral, musty smell.

He cocked his eyebrow in confusion. _Is she doing….what I think she is? No…. she wouldn't do that. But that smell suggests otherwise._

Kagome quickly relocated her hands so that she could see them. _I shouldn't have done that. _She mentally berated herself. Her eyes remained closed and she struggled vainly to find sleep. Inuyasha, however, stayed awake, pondering many of the same questions as Kagome.

If only one of them knew the other was awake, then maybe some questions could have been answered.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning everyone awoke and went about their business. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku walked around the village for the better half of the afternoon stocking up on supplies.

Back at the hut, Inuyasha yelled gruffly "Kagome!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think you know we need to talk. Come on." He replied and signaled for her to get on his back.

Inuyasha flew through the trees with Kagome on his back. Not that he would ever admit this, but this was a great stress reliever for him. Feeling Kagome's weight on his back was reassuring. And sometimes he could tell when she put her face in his hair that she was breathing in his scent.

Just then, Kagome felt something wet on her leg, she looked up to see dark clouds.

"Aw shit, its rain!" Inuyasha yelled. "We should find shelter somewhere!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha sped up and landed in a clearing. Searching the area he quickly found a small opening in the rocks. Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the orifice to find a huge cavern. It was somewhat dark, but dry. Kagome took off her backpack and pulled out a few twigs and a pack of matches.

"What the hell did you bring all that stuff for?" Inuyasha said.

"So that when things like this happen we are prepared!" She yelled, quickly getting aggravated with him.

Kagome began making the small fire, as Inuyasha took off the top half of his wet kimono. He then ruffled through Kagome's backpack and pulled out a blanket. He laid it on the floor and sat down comfortably.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome said with bewilderment, a blush creeping up her neck as she once again realized that they were alone.

"I'm trying to dry my clothes, is that ok with you? I mean, we are going to be stuck here until the rain lets up."

Kagome was silent, what was there to say, he was right. So she may as well just sit by the fire and try to get dry.

They sat like that in relative silence for a few minutes. Inuyasha lying down with his eyes closed and Kagome still sitting by the small fire. She studied his as he lay there. Finally, the silence was just too much.

"Inuyasha, I thought you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome inquired.

"Well….." Inuyasha scratched his head, "It's about last night"

_Oh no oh no, maybe we shouldn't have kissed. Oh no, now he must think I am some crazy demon woman._

"I'm glad it happened" he mumbled. Kagome's face lit up, she ran over and hugged him.

"Me too", she said, relief in her voice as she settled into his lap. He pulled back to look at her, and then put his mouth to hers. Inuyasha ran his tongue over her lip and slowly opened her mouth to welcome him. Their mouths worked in unison, exploring each other thoroughly.

Kagome pulled back "Inuyasha…." She breathed. He gently lay her down on the blanket and straddled her legs. "Kagome"

Their eyes were locked to each other's. Kagome slowly reached a hand up to her shirt and began unfastening the buttons, and then Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder sliding the shirt off. He lowered his body onto hers and began kissing her fiercely as her hands explored his chest.

Kagome moved her legs to either side of him so as not to have too much weight on them. Inuyasha ran his hands up her exposed legs, and slowly to the smooth skin of her upper thigh underneath her skirt.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her mouth and moved to her neck. He kissed the hollow of her throat and smiled up at her.

Kagome could barely stand it, having Inuyasha's body pressured against her just felt so good.

"Mmm…" she moaned out. This spurred Inuyasha to new heights; he took Kagome's hand and placed it over the hard bulge in his Kimono. He closed his eyes, and his mouth slightly parted. Seeing the reaction this incited in him, kagome began running her hand up and down his length. His body trembled with pleasure.

In turn, Kagome took his hand it placed it over her breast. He gripped it gently. Then moved the fabric of her bra down and placed his hand on the soft flesh of her breast. He ran his thumb over her already hard nipple, evoking a loud gasp from her.


End file.
